1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biological method for removing organic polymers.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic polymers are extensively used in the agricultural, the manufacturing, the cosmetic and the medical industries. Nonionic surfactant is a typical type of organic polymers. About 25% of the nonionic surfactants are alkylphenol polyethoxylates (APEOn) including nonylphenol polyethoxylates (NPEOn) and octylphenol polyethoxylates (OPEOn). Some of alkylphenol polyethoxylates and their metabolites were often accumulated in natural environment and have been considered as the environmental hormones. Therefore, the toxicity of them in ecology and human health caused by nonionic surfactants has gained a lot of attention in recent years.
Currently, due to the absence of legal regulation, organic polymers, for example, surfactants, used in many industries are often discharged along with the wastewater to the natural environment without further treatment. Further, many farmlands are sprayed with a large amount of pesticides or herbicides, which contaminate soils and water.
Additionally, in the bioremediation of petroleum and petrochemical contamination, organic polymers, such as surfactants are added to enhance the biodegradability of petrochemical contaminants. To prevent further contamination from such a bioremediation process, the removal of the residues of these organic polymers is crucial.